


Self-Insert Time Travel Bullsh*t Bonanza

by smeeble



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeeble/pseuds/smeeble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EXACTLY WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Insert Time Travel Bullsh*t Bonanza

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely stupid and I'm having a blast

Genji had just finished crushing some kid at SoulStone Demon-Slayer when the arcade doors were dramatically thrown open. Silence and the shadow of the 6-foot-tall figure fell over the arcade simultaneously. The silence didn't last, however, and whispers of confusion and annoyance spread quickly. Who even does that.

After an unnecessary dramatic pause, the mysterious (but mostly just weird) stranger strutted quickly towards Genji. They wore an iridescent ball cap, turned slightly to the side, and over their basic tee shirt and jeans they wore a varsity jacket that was much too big for them, somehow. Their shoulder-length blonde hair was tied back in a haphazard ponytail. They slammed a quarter down onto the machine in front of Genji, clearly challenging him to a game. He grinned, hopeful that their over-the-top confident attitude meant that they would pose a real challenge.

When it quickly became obvious how one-sided this game was, Genji had trouble stifling his laughter. He didn't have to struggle for long, though, because the stranger began openly giggling at how terrible they were as well. After the game ended and the two of them had recovered from their laughter, the stranger offered a high-five, and congratulated him in English. Genji laughed and high-fived them, and added "Americans are weird."

The stranger returned Genji's laughter, and then suddenly turned and started to walk away. "Wait!" Genji called out, taking a few steps after them. The stranger stopped and turned a bit to face him. Genji paused for a split second, unsure what to say. "Will...I ever see you again?" He was immediately embarrassed by his odd word choice. The stranger laughed, and then looked over their shoulder, simply saying "That's gay," before walking out the arcade doors and disappearing.


End file.
